


to give control

by daddyolusamicitia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Group Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, but my sister said i would never be prepared for it, i haven't finished the game yet so idk how it ends, i'm gonna guess that i should tag this as a 'happy ending au', y'all this is straight up smut like i ain't gonna lie to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyolusamicitia/pseuds/daddyolusamicitia
Summary: Handling the affairs of the country isn't an easy task for such a young King. Oftentimes, being in charge of so much can be overwhelming. Sometimes, Noctis just has to give up control.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so a few things before y'all get to the actual story:
> 
> 1\. I HAVE NOT FINISHED THE GAME. I'm just a pervert and had to write this story down when the idea came to me. For reference as to where I am currently, I literally just met up with Iris at Lestallum. I met her in the hotel, saved, had to go to work. So, anything beyond that is a spoiler for me. Please don't spoil the story for me. If I am wrong about some things, let me be wrong. I've already tagged this as an au.
> 
> 2\. This involves several headcanons I have made about the characters, which are the following: >Ignis is a very controlled dom, but sometimes will let things play out as long as Noctis isn't hurt. >You ever see what happens when a fire hydrant gets broken? Yeah, that's what Prompto is like when he cums. >Noctis isn't fully capable of giving up control unless he's wearing the blindfold. In any other situation, he tries to take the lead; that is the exact opposite of why they do this. >Gladiolus is not impressive as far as length, but his cir'cum'ference (ha!) is no laughing matter.
> 
> 3\. This story was not beta'd at all. I read over it twice myself, so there might be a few mistakes. My apologies.
> 
> 4\. If y'all wanna talk about this, any headcanons, or about any other mutual interest we might have, I made a tumblr a while back, under the same name I write under here. Come say hi! I ain't got much going on over there anyway, and I need more people to follow.

Noctis’s head was throbbing. He had dignitaries from all of Lucis’ former territories screaming at once, demanding that their previous borders not only be reinstated, but expanded, caring not for the fact that Noctis had not gained any more land for Lucis than they’d had before. His patience was wearing thin, his voice ground out behind clenched teeth, and still they didn't understand. He turned his glance to the side, where Ignis stood attentively, gaze straight ahead. He inclined his head, however, to infer that he was paying attention. Noctis tapped two fingers once, twice, thrice on the armrest of his throne. Ignis paused, then raised an eyebrow. _Are you sure?_ Noctis tapped his fingers again. His advisor straightened his posture and squared his shoulders, looking for the world utterly indifferent to the chaos around him. Noctis knew the others would be contacted within the hour.

The meeting took another two hours, during which Ignis had suddenly received word of a very important matter and needed to excuse himself, refusing to expound to the politicians in front of him; that left their King at their unfettered mercy. During this time, Noctis’ migraine worsened, throbbing just behind his eyes. He wondered, for just a moment, if they would burst from his head. 

And when he was finished with them, he still had to work out his final decision with his council. Though Ignis, Prompto, and Gladiolus were present for this meeting, they seemed to have vanished into thin air when it was over. Noctis gave them a few minutes headstart before making his way through the winding, twisted hallways of his castle, to a chamber few beyond the royal family knew of. It had been designed as a hideout, a place no intruder would ever find him should the royal family ever be attacked in their home. Noctis and his closest friends, however, used the room for another purpose.

The room wasn't so small, but small enough to allow a bed, a small table, three chairs, and about twenty feet of walking space. Noctis closed the door behind himself as Prompto, Gladiolus, and Ignis all raised their eyes from their phones. Ignis watched as Noctis locked the door.

“Are we ready to begin, Your Majesty?” he asked, placing the phone in a pocket inside his jacket. Noctis nodded. “Very well. Let us go over the rules.”

“ _Again_?” Prompto groaned, throwing himself across the small table. “We already know how this works, Iggy.”

“No matter.” Ignis stood then, producing from inside his jacket a thin strip of black silk. It shimmered, freshly cleaned from its last use. “Rule number one: no photographs, Prompto.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Rule number two: yes, seriously, Prompto. No photos.”

“ _I get it_.”

“Rule number three,” Ignis paused, now standing directly in front of Noctis. “Only I have the power to remove the blindfold.”

Noctis nodded solemnly, taking it from Ignis and setting to tying it about his face. 

“Rule number four: the agreed upon safeword is ‘Leviathan.’” Here Ignis paused, waiting for any kind of objection. Noctis, now blinded, said nothing, waiting only for the last, and yet most important, rule. “Rule number five: no mention of what transpires here leaves this room.”

There were no objections, and so Noctis heard the sound of Ignis retreating. As he sat, the chair groaning as he pushed it back, he uttered a simple order. “Undress, Noct. Slowly.”

Noctis reached for his pauldron first, letting the decorative armor piece fall heavily to the floor with a clatter. Next followed his cape, then his jacket. He worked as slowly as he was capable, anticipation buzzing in his stomach like lightning. By the time he had stripped his pants and shoes, Noctis was already half hard. 

“Take five steps forward.”

He did as he was told, hearing the others shift in their chairs. He knew they were just as excited to get things started as he was.

Ignis let out a long, breathy sigh before giving his next order. “Kneel.”

The King of Lucis sank to his knees. 

“Prompto. You first.”

“Of course,” came the chipper reply, and Prompto bounced out of his chair to stand in front of Noctis. Noctis heard the sound of his zipper, and then something hard and smooth, like hot silk, lay across his cheek. “It's been a long time since we last did this. Took me no time at all to get hard.”

“Noctis.” His heart hammered to hear Ignis say his name like that; Ignis’s voice seemed to drop several octaves, becoming deeper, more demanding, yet always with an underlying gentleness. “Tell him what you want.”

Noctis, nearly shaking with the anticipation, had already emboldened himself to open his mouth, his tongue barely protruding, but it was enough to catch the underside of Prompto’s cock. The skin was hot, his tongue aligning perfectly with the thick vein on the underside of it. Prompto sucked in a shaky breath before he regained his self-control. 

“Not yet,” he said, his voice seeming to take on some of Ignis’s commanding tone. A hand took the back of his head, fingers curling lightly around his hair, and guided his mouth downward. Noctis didn't remove his tongue, leaving a wet snail trail down his length, until Noctis’s face was shoved against Prompto’s hip, his mouth at the base of his cock. Coarse, curly hair tickled his nose, and he resisted the urge to sneeze. “Start there. Work your way up.”

Noctis complied. He took Prompto in hand, stroking him lightly as he mouthed a spot at the juncture of his groin, tongue tracing an illegible pattern against his skin. Prompto sighed, and the fingers in his hair relaxed slightly. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Gladiolus laughed from somewhere to their right.

“Oh yeah.” There was a noticeable amount of effort behind Prompto’s easy tone as Noctis continued to work that spot, his fingers skimming across his length with no great hurry. “Shit, this is so good.”

Noctis hummed in agreement, relishing the strained groan that erupted from the back of Prompto’s throat. “Shit,” he said when he found his voice again. 

“You just gonna let him take his time, huh?” Gladiolus teased, no doubt watching as Noctis finally began to make his way back to the other end.

“We _are_ doing this for Noct’s sake,” Ignis reminded him quietly. The rest of his words were drowned out by Prompto’s voice when he took the head into his mouth. Noctis tasted sweat and precum, a bitterness that only spread through his mouth when he circled his tongue completely around the head, and then prodded the slit carefully. 

“Oh, yeah. Do that again.” 

Noctis complied, his own body reacting to the way Prompto groaned as his hands tightened in the hair on the back of his head. He could almost see him, body rigid, head thrown back. He wondered if his eyes were open, or if he had to squeeze them shut. Noctis smiled slightly, then lightly rested his hands on Prompto’s hips, and gave him a small pat with his right hand. Somehow, Prompto found his voice.

“You’re sure?”

Another pat.

“Ignis?”

Noctis heard Ignis shift in his seat. “If it’s what he wants, Prompto. Even on his knees, he is still our King.”

Prompto chuckled. “Okay. Let me know if I’m too rough.”

Noctis wanted it to be rough. He held onto Prompto, doing his best to relax his jaw, as the other man took hold of his head and slowly began to push into his mouth, going as far back as he could. Noctis resisted the urge to gag, but his friend knew when to stop. He lingered there, letting Noctis adjust to the feel and taste of him, before pulling back and thrusting his hips forward again. Saliva and other juices wetted his lips. 

“ _Shit_.” Gladiolus sighed. “Ya know, there are just some things you never get tired of seeing.”

“Indeed.” Ignis agreed.

Prompto made some kind of noise above him--a strange, mutated laugh of sorts--before thrusting at a faster speed, occasionally hitting too far back into Noctis’s throat. Whenever he gagged, it was strangled by Prompto’s cock; the sound earned him a low moan every time. His mouth and chin were dripping with spit and precum. 

“Oh, shit, Noct. I’m gonna--yeah or not?” Prompto managed, and only repeated experiences allowed Noctis to be aware of what he was asking. He gave a pat to Prompto’s hip once more. He wasn’t second-guessed. With a low groan, Prompto thrust into his mouth once, twice, three more times, forcing Noctis to take him all the way down when he came. Noctis held his breath, knowing he was going to be there a while; Prompto rode out his orgasm with Noctis buried in his groin, convulsing with each wave of pleasure. Noctis applied a light suction when he pulled out, nearly draining him dry. The back of his throat and mouth were coated with Prompto’s cum; if he didn’t have something to wash it down, he knew he’d be swallowing for several minutes. His friend was apt to cum a lot. Some of it had already leaked from his lips, dripping down his chin. 

Prompto whistled. “Now that’s a great look for you, Noct.”

“I’ll say,” Gladiolus agreed. “My turn now?”

“Are you ready, Noct?” Ignis asked. “Will you need anything before we continue?”

“Something to drink.” Already his voice was hoarse, warped by the cum that coated his throat, a revelation that caused his cock to twitch against his leg. 

“We have wine, or we have water.”

“Wine.”

A pause. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” He wanted to hurry up, to move to the next part where he could finally relieve some of the built-up arousal in his groin. He’d start to hurt soon, and the impatience came through his tone.

“Noctis,” Ignis began slowly. “In the event that you might become intoxicated by this, I need to know if you give your consent.”

“I do. I consent. Now pour the damn wine already.”

“Oooh,” Gladiolus laughed, and Noctis heard the sound of something splashing into a cup. “Noctis, you’re not the one in charge here.” He could hear the smile on his friend’s face. “What do you say, Iggy? Give it to him or no?”

“Give it to him.” Ignis commanded after a long--too long--pause. “But that thing we were discussing earlier?”

“Are we actually going to do it?” Prompto asked, sounding more like himself than he had earlier. There was a hint of excitement in his voice. 

“I think so.”

The rim of a cup was pressed to his lips, and Noctis drank deeply. The wine was sweeter than he’d anticipated, the taste of muscadine and citrus mellowing with the slight bite of alcohol. It helped wash the cum from his mouth and parch his throat. 

“When you’re ready, Noct.” 

Noctis didn’t trust that suddenly easy tone. “I’m fine. Let’s go.”

“Very well. Gladio is going to tie you up for this one. Are you fine with that?”

“Sure.”

“Awesome.” Gladiolus stood and made his way to Noctis. He was expecting a hand up, but what he got instead was Gladio picking him up and slinging him over his shoulder. He yelped in a very unkingly manner when Gladio took advantage of his position to grab a healthy handful of Noctis’ ass and squeeze, hard; Noctis was convinced it’d bruise. “Is the lube where we usually keep it?”

“Of course.” Ingis was walking with him, taking perch in the chair they kept near the bed so Noctis could hear him properly. He was unceremoniously tossed onto the bed, barely settling himself into position when his arms were wrenched above his head and threaded through the bars of the headboard. “Here.”

“Thanks.” Gladio bound his wrists together with something soft, probably more silk like his blindfold. “Too tight, Your Majesty?” Gladio teased. Notis tested the bindings, first trying to force his wrists apart, then trying to pull them through the bars.

“They’ll do.”

“Oh, ‘they’ll do,’ all right.” Noctis heard the drawer of the nightstand ripped open; something crashed to the floor and was immediately ignored. “Ready, Iggy?”

“Ready when you are, Gladio.”

Noctis felt two large, rough hands on the undersides of his thighs. “Now for this, Your Majesty, I need to you hold your legs back, and don’t move. Got it?” As he spoke, he pushed Noctis’s legs up and back, until his knees were pressing into his ribcage. Once he had them where he wanted them, Gladio adjusted his grip and then pushed them apart. This half-curled position left Noctis fully on display for the other three men in the room. Feeling rather vulnerable, the idea of being stared at in such a position send a coil of arousal through him. His cock jumped again, his pelvic muscles twitching.

“I think he likes it,” Prompto said from his left. The bed sank in that direction. “What are you gonna do?”

“Just watch. You gotta be ready for the main event, right?” Gladio added as he popped the top of the lubricant open. Noctis tensed in anticipation of what he knew would be coming next. He could hear Gladiolus squelching the lube between his fingers. “Relax a little bit, Noct.” 

It was a bit of a task, but Noctis eventually forced himself to relax, counting the seconds as he breathed in and out. Not long after, Gladiolus impaled him with a thick, callused, heavily lubricated finger, all the way to his second joint. The sudden sensation, the slight burn, caused him to raise halfway up from his position, legs straightening out slightly. He made some garbled noise in the back of his throat. The bars of the headboard creaked as he pulled against them, the material around his wrists biting into his skin.

“Don’t move, Noctis.” Ignis ordered from his left, and a firm hand settled on his chest, pushing him back down until his head rested back on the pillow. Noctis took a deep breath, slowly drawing his legs back in. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” he managed, instinctively clenching around Gladiolus’s finger. 

“Good. You can move now, Gladio.”

“You got it.” Gladiolus slid his finger partway out, then back in, fingertip probing around inside him. At first t was just a slight pain and the feeling of Gladio moving, but given their frequent sessions, it took his friend a mere minute to find what he was looking for. When his fingertip did exactly the right thing, it sent a shudder all through Noctis’s body, almost invisible except for the rhythmic twitching of the muscles in his inner thigh and stomach. Gladiolus waited until the reaction was over to press into it again. The headboard creaked as Noctis pulled against it, making a sort of “nngh!” sound in the back of his throat.

“Holy shit.” Prompt whispered. “Do that again.”

Gladio complied, and this time Noctis let out a proper moan. His cock twitched. 

“Oh man, you have _got_ to show me how to do that one day.”

“Maybe.” Gladiolus, having found that sweet spot inside of Noctis, was taking full advantage of it, thrusting his fingers in and out at a steady pace, no doubt watching the King moan and writhe as he tried to keep still and buck his hips back onto his fingers at the same time. “Wonder what took us so long to try this.” A hand clutched Noctis’ thigh again, immediately followed by a pair of lips, the burn of stubble chafing his skin. He felt Gladiolus shift his weight on the bed, fingers bearing even deeper inside of Noctis as he did so.

“Where no one can see them, right,” he stated more than asked, trailing kisses up the back of Noctis’s leg before finding a spot he liked and immediately starting to bite. The sudden pressure of teeth caused Noctis’s entire body to tense up, Gladio’s fingers in the most perfect position, pressing harder to relax him again. Even through this pressure, however, Noctis was acutely aware that he wasn't getting any attention where he really wanted it. Through his panting and moaning, he managed a short whine, wiggling his hips in such a way that he hoped what he wanted was obvious; despite being ignored, his cock was dripping, bobbing back and forth with his movements. At the very least, Prompto got the message first.

“Oh, I see. Hey!” His outburst was preceded by a sharp slap. “What the hell, Iggy?!”

“I didn't say touch him.” 

That earned another whine from him.

“Gladio, you can pick up the pace whenever you wish.”

“Mm-hmm.” Gladio’s response was muffled against Noctis’s thigh as he sucked and bit a hickey into the pale flesh. Without preamble, Gladio sunk his fingers into him to the knuckle, pressing the three remaining ones hard against his tailbone. With those two fingers pressing against his prostate, Gladio viciously turned up the tempo; it felt as if Noctis had a motor inside of him, spearing him every time in the exact spot needed to make him melt. He lost himself to the sensations. At first the sounds were but a rumbling in his ribs, slowly climbing out of his throat until they breached the air. A string of “nn, nn, _nn_!” filled the room. He felt more than heard Prompto stand. Gladiolus’ mouth left his thigh. 

“Ooh, Gods!” Noctis heard himself shout, and with just a few more thrusts, Noctis came untouched. His entire body seized in his orgasm, spine arching until only his shoulders and ass touched the bed. For a solid five seconds, Noctis forgot to breathe. Then, with a deep gasp, he slumped back down, only vaguely aware of the warm, sticky mess on his abdomen. There was a low whistle from Prompto’s general area.

“You _definitely_ have to teach me how to do that.”

Noctis trembled with the aftershocks, even as a damp cloth swiped over his stomach, his cock, and between his legs. 

“We’ll give you a moment, Noctis. Tell us when you’re ready to continue.”

Noctis was only able to utter a small affirmative sound, and he heard his friends retreating. Prompto made some joke about the others being ready to burst, which was immediately followed by a sharp jab from Gladiolus. Noctis could barely hear their words over his own labored breathing, trying to regain some semblance of control over himself. It was a long, long wait before he finally declared himself ready.

“About time,” Gladiolus said, the bed leaning under his weight. He felt hands brush his arms, and the bindings on his wrists were removed. “Shit, Iggy. They still bruised.”

“Not as badly as before.” Ignis’s voice returned to Noctis’s side. “Are you ready, Noct?”

“Yes.”

“All right. You know what to do.”

“What, no scathing demands?” Gladiolus was already smoothing more lube between his fingers again, albeit for a different purpose. Two dry hands grabbed his hips and slid him farther down the length of the bed, and he let himself be adjusted into the correct position. “Thanks, Prompto.” Noctis felt two fingers breach him again, sliding in much easier than before. They reworked his prostate, coaxing his cock to attention. The bed sunk suddenly in the space near his head, and automatically Noctis tipped his head back. Prompto’s cock draped against his face again. “Let me go first, Prompto.”

“Unless you want Noct to actually castrate you this time,” Ignis chimed in, actually chuckling.

“I had no idea he'd bite me.” Prompto muttered, already stroking a hand across Noctis’ other cheek and throat. “Really hurt, too.”

“Yeah, but the noise you made--”Gladiolus paused, the silence filled by the sound of his zipper being drawn down--“I’m surprised we didn’t have the Glaive crashing in on us.”

“Rather glad we didn’t.” Noctis admitted quietly, earning a few chuckles around the room. He felt Gladiolus begin to align himself. The hand that grabbed his hip was warm and wet. Noctis sucked in a quick breath, forcing his muscles to remain slack, even when Gladiolus began to enter. As far as length, Gladiolus wasn’t so special; considerably average, actually. But girth? Sometimes Noctis believed Gladio was shoving his entire fist inside instead from the way he stretched open. It was usually the aftermath of these sessions that convinced him otherwise. 

“Gods,” Gladiolus groaned, slowly sheathing himself to the hilt. Noctis would have said the same, except it felt like the head of Gladiolus’ cock was in his throat, making speech impossible. Noctis squeezed around him, earning a growl from above, which he readily reciprocated when the head of his glans pushed against his prostate. “Shit, Prompto, get in here.”

“Aye, aye. Open up.” Prompto tapped two fingers on Noctis’ jaw, and the king complied. He brushed the head of his cock against Noctis’ lips, painting them with precum, before sliding inside. He sighed with a content “mmh.” Noctis’ hands reached upward and clamped firmly around Prompto’s thighs.

“Any preferences, Ignis?” Gladiolus asked, grabbing Noctis’ thighs in a tight grip. At some point, he’d wiped the excess lube off of his hands. 

“Slowly,” came the reply, and with that Gladiolus set his pace. He pulled himself out slowly, savoring the way Noctis shuddered and groaned, the reverberations around his cock causing Prompto to hiss as he drew in a quick breath, the process starting all over when Gladiolus slid himself back in. Each reaction brought out another from someone else. Noctis could hear Ignis shifting beside them.

“Maybe...one day...you oughta...join us,” Gladiolus suggested between thrusts. Despite Ignis’ order, he was starting to quicken his pace.

“I said _slowly_ , Gladio.” Ignis blatantly ignored the suggestion. Gladiolus blatantly ignored his order. Although the rhythm was controlled, it was by no means as slowly as Ignis had demanded. Every second seemed permeated by the heady slap of skin against skin as Gladiolus thrust into him, propelling Noctis enough forward to swallow Prompto, gagging him occasionally as he returned that momentum, before those rough hands pulled him back to start the cycle all over; in turn, Noctis’ fingers would dig into Prompto’s thighs, nails no doubt creasing and bruising the pale, delicate skin. Prompto had hands on his shoulders to keep himself somewhat sheathed in Noctis’ mouth. Above him, they breathed and moaned in time with their thrusts. Noctis, when he wasn’t gagging, was reciprocating. Ignis seemed to resign to the display, remaining quiet as he presumably watched his King fucked at the mercy of his friends. 

Prompto was the first one to cum, barely providing any warning beyond quick, erratic thrusts before slamming himself completely inside Noctis and coating his throat once again. Noctis almost choked, having to slap Prompto’s leg to get him to pull out. He turned his head away so as to let the seed drip from his mouth and onto the sheet; his body tensed from every cough, tightening sporadically around the cock still inside of him, earning a long, heavy growl from its owner. Gladiolus, now alone with the king, pressed down on him and thrust with abandon, one hand grabbing his cock and roughly jerking it in time. Noctis threw his head back, wailing, begging for release. In reality, it was maybe a minute or so later, but it felt like an eternity when the coiling heat in his belly finally exploded, Gladiolus’ hand slickening with cum. Through his aftershocks, Gladiolus reached his own finish, baring down on Noctis’ hips to ensure his king received all of it. Skin stuck to skin, not quite slick enough to slide, and Noctis felt every pull as his friends separated themselves from him. Once again, Noctis was cleaned very gently and very thoroughly, this time by Gladiolus, he assumed. Even his mouth and chin were wiped clean. 

“Was that satisfactory, Noctis?” Ignis asked quietly as Prompto and Gladiolus left the bed, both zipping up and muttering to each other. 

“Yes.” he managed, his throat sore and voice hoarse from use. 

“Do you want to take the blindfold off now?”

“No.” He was still shaking, lying bare and open, feeling considerably less stressed but suddenly very vulnerable. He greatly resisted the urge to curl in on himself. “I want to rest a while.”

“Very well. You may leave us.”

“Hmm,” Gladiolus answered cooly. “Holler if you need anything.”

“Sure,” Prompto agreed, dragging his feet as he made his way to the door. It closed behind them, and the lock clicked. 

“We’re alone now.” Ignis told him, voice distant. “Will you need anything to drink?”

“No.”

“Something to eat?”

“ _I’m fine_ , Iggy.” Noctis snapped, coughing with the exertion. He finally rolled completely onto his side, still coughing. He felt and heard cloth shifting, and the other half of the duvet he was lying on was draped over him. He pulled it tightly across his chest, burrowing deeper into its warmth. “Just…”

“I see.” Ignis’ voice was quiet, barely above a whisper. “I shall remain here, then. Please let me know when you’re ready, Your Majesty.”


End file.
